Dari Luka
by Cylva
Summary: Bukan malam yang ditakutkan. Bukan sendiri yang dikhawatirkan. Bukan luka yang dicemaskan. Bukan pula benci yang dihindarkan. Melainkan sebuah kebodohan, kebohongan, dan cinta.


* ***Disclaimer****

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango

Warn : BL, LEMON HMZZZ...! Typo, so many typo! absurd. AU, 1st pov~ rape bhaks :'v

* * *

 **DARI LUKA  
**

 **Chuuya pov**

Saat malam sebelum dia datang, aku bahkan tidak bisa menutup mataku lagi. Semua kegelapan ini seakan begitu terang dan aku sudah menghafalnya.

Di tengah malam, selalu di tengah malam, pintu kamarku akan terbuka dan dia akan masuk. Naik ke tempat tidurku tanpa mengeluarkan decitan sedikitpun.

"Panas sekali malam ini," suaranya selalu bisa membuat tubuhku bergetar, "..kau merindukanku Chuuya?"

Aku tidak bisa bersuara, hanya bisa menutup mulutku agar tidak berteriak. Semua antara nyata dan mimpi. Aku hanya bisa melihat siluet hitam yang gagah berada di atasku. Membatu, lumpuh, seakan sendi sendiku sudah beku dan hanya dia yang bisa menggerakkannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Buka kakimu."

Lalu aku hanya menurut.

Aku sudah hafal sentuhannya. Dia akan mulai mencium pangkal leherku yang tidak tertutup piyama. Lalu membuka kancing kancing itu hingga aku telanjang. Jilatannya di sekitar puting selalu dan selalu membuatku bergetar. Hingga akhirnya miliknya masuk kedalam diriku dengan kasar. Tanpa aba aba, memaksa tubuh kecilku ini berguncang akibat temponya.

Dan setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menutup mata. Takut menatap wajah Dazai yang dingin. Aku tidak tau kenapa setiap malam dia datang ke sini untuk itu.

Aku tidak menikmatinya. Bagiku sangat menyeramkan. Sangat dingin. Sangat tidak berperasaan.

"Kau tau Chuuya, kau harus menjaga rahasia. Demi dirimu, dan dunia kecilmu."

Setiap malam, itu yang dia katakan sebelum meninggalkanku tanpa pakaian. Setelah memenuhi hasratnya, dia akan pergi. Hanya akan ada aku sendiri yang terisak di atas tempat tidur ini.

Malam ini sudah selesai. Aku menarik selimut yang tadi disibakkan olehnya. Masuk ke dalam dan membuat tubuhku hangat. Air mata masih jatuh dari mata dan aku mengingat kembali hari itu.

Kami bukan orang kaya. Ayah sudah meninggal dan ibu bekerja menjadi koki di sebuah rumah makan kota. Sementara aku, hanya mahasiswa yang bekerja sampingan sebagai penyanyi di sebuah cafe.

Semua berat, namun senyum ibu selalu membuatku bertahan. Kami berdua selalu saling menyayangi dan melengkapi.

 _"Semuanya cukup."_

Setidaknya itu yang aku yakinkan pada diriku sendiri sebelum sosok Dazai muncul di tengah tengah kami dua minggu lalu.

Ibu bilang dia anak bosnya dan sedang ada pekerjaan di kota ini. Karena itu dia menumpang di rumah kami yang kecil.

Awalnya, entah mengapa, saat mata kami bertemu, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu berdesir di tengkukku. Sebuah rasa penasaran, tertarik, dan tanpa disadari wajahku memerah karena lirikan kakao itu.

Dazai yang saat itu tersenyum begitu mempesona dan menyihirku. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya.

Yah, selama beberapa hari Dazai bersikap ramah. Ia membantuku dalam mata kuliah yang tidak aku mengerti, memijit bahu ibu yang kadang kelelahan, bahkan mengantarku ke kampus dengan sedan hitamnya yang mengilat.

Benar benar pria dambaan hati.

Namun hanya sebentar. Mungkin tiga atau empat hari. Setelahnya awal penderitaanku dimulai.

Jam kuliah yang aku benci memaksaku pulang pukul sebelas malam. Tak sempat melakukan apapun, aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Lupa mengganti baju, lupa menutup kain jendela, bahkan lupa mengunci pintu kamarku.

Aku ingat saat itu sekitar jam satu, suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membangunkanku. Dengan cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca jendela, kulihat bayangan Dazai berdiri di sana. Menatapku dengan mata yang dalam, bukan tatapan lembut seperti biasanya.

"Dazai?" suaraku pelan, aku mengucek mataku sementara dia berjalan ke arah kasurku, "Ada ap—?" seketika mataku membuka lebar tatkala Dazai membekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

Aku mendorong bahunya, namun dia lebih kuat. Kucoba berteriak namun suaraku dikunci oleh bekapannya, "..jika kau katakan apapun tentang ini, akan kubunuh ibumu."

...lalu otot ototku melemas.

Tubuhku berhenti memberontak begitu kalimat Dazai dibisikkan ke telingaku. Dan selanjutnya, aku hanya menyaksikan dengan isak Dazai membuka kemejaku. Mulai menciumi dada dan perutku, sesekali menjilatnya, menghisap bahkan menggigitnya.

Tanganku meremas seprai, dan gigiku terkatup rapat hingga melukai bibir. Semua demi menahan gejolak untuk memberontak saat pria itu menjajah tubuhku sesukanya.

Aku takut.

Aku memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk tidak melihat Dazai yang menakutkan. Namun aku terbelalak begitu mendengar suara tali pinggang dibuka. Oh tidak.

Tanganku refleks menahan bahu Dazai. Aku tidak ingin dia mencuri virginitasku!

Dan saat mata dinginnya memendang azureku yang penuh ketakutan, suara dingin kembali terdengar rendah .. "kau memilih kehormatan apa ibu?"

Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku lebih dari apapun. Jadi, ..kubiarkan dia.

Tangannya membuka pahaku, dan tubuhnya ia condongkan. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah benda keras menabrak liangku. Menerobos dengan kasar dan menyakitkan. Aku merasa kulitku sobek. Semua masih teringat jelas, saat aku menahan untuk menjerit, Dazai menahan bibirnya untuk melenguh.

Aku masih ingat, saat miliknya bergesekan denganku. Melukaiku. Dan cairannya memenuhiku. Menjijikkan.

Setelah itu ia memisahkan dirinya dariku. Bangkit dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Aku masih ingat mata coklatnya yang menatapku lapar, senyum jahat yang ia tampilkan, semua yang ada dalam ingatanku itu selalu membuatku bergetar. Takut.

"..Chuuya, kau harus menjaga rahasia. Demi dirimu, dan dunia kecilmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Dazai pergi. Menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kehinaan dan rasa sakit bekas perbuatannya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan hanya bisa terisak dalam bisu. Semua pemikiran memenuhi kepala, namun satu yang sangat membingungkan..

"Bagaimana aku harus bersikap besok?"

Keesokan harinya, di meja makan aku melihat ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan,,

—dan Dazai memainkan smartphone di sebelahnya.

Kembali ingatan tentang kemarin malam terulang dan aku ingin menangis. Dengan gemetar aku berjalan ke arah kursi.

"Selamat pagi, Chuuya.. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Dazai bertanya padaku dengan senyum manisnya.

Namun rasa manis itu sudah hilang sekarang. Yang ada hanya fikiran buruk dan kemunafikan. "Baik.." aku berbohong.

Lalu senyumnya semakin lebar, "Baguslah.."

Dazai Osamu adalah iblis.

Dan begitulah yang aku ingat sebelum masuk ke dalam mimpiku malam ini, tempat dimana aku benar benar bisa bahagia sekarang.

Saat aku bangun, semua terasa dingin. Kecuali sebuah mug yang mengepulkan uap hangat di samping tempat tidur ku. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah memo kecil,

 _"Dazai bilang kau terlihat sakit, jadi ibu tidak membangunkanmu. Makanlah, istirahat saja hari ini. Dengan cinta, Ibu."_

Aku hanya menatap memo itu bingung.

Memang benar tubuhku sedikit letih karena kuliah dan kerja yang belakangan memadat membuatku kurang makan. Belum lagi seks sepihak yang Dazai lakukan padaku tiap malam, itu benar benar menguras tenaga dan membuatku kurang tidur.

Tapi aku tidak sakit, aku sehat. Dan setelah aku mengecek suhu tubuh dengan termometer, 38 derajat.

Sialan, aku benar benar sakit.. Dan Dazai mengetahuinya lebih dulu sebelum aku. Bodoh sekali.

Lalu aku menuruti kata ibu, memakan sarapan yang ia siapkan, lalu tidur.

Di tengah tengah tidur yang lelap itu, aku terbangun. Saat kesadaran masih tersangkut antara mimpi dan kenyataan, mataku melihat sosok bersurai coklat duduk di sebelah tempat tidurku.

Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Dan senyum yang samar ku ingat, sangat hangat. Dan suara ramahnya yang rendah terdengar berbisik, "Tidurlah lagi Chuuya..." lalu aku kembali tertidur.

Saat aku benar benar bangun, hari sudah gelap dan jam dinding menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Walau sudah tidur lebih dari seharian, tubuhku masih lemah dan hanya bisa berbaring. Membayangkan Dazai sebentar lagi akan datang dan menggagahiku, rasa lelah itu sudah tumbuh berlipat lipat.

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, aku pasrah walau takut masih mengendap di hatiku.

"Kau tidur?" tidak seperti biasanya, Dazai berbicara.

"Tidak." jawabku pelan.

Aku melihat pria itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ada sebuah nampan di pangkuannya, "Aku bawakan teh susu dan makanan." lalu dia menyodorkannya padaku. "Kau belum makan seharian." ia membelai pipiku.

Aku terpaku. Menerka apa yang terjadi. Dazai naik ke tempat tidurku, namun ia tidak menyibak selimut. Malah ia menaikkannya hingga menutup dadaku.

Ia tidak 'melahapku', malah ia menyuapiku dengan sangat perlahan walau dia tau aku bisa makan sendiri.

Ia tidak menciumi tubuhku, namun mengecup pucuk surai jinggaku dengan lembut. Lalu tersenyum sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Sebuah kata yang terakhir ia ucap adalah, "maaf. Aku melakukan hal yang buruk." membuatku sangat bingung.

"Tadi itu Dazai yang mana?" aku bertanya pada gelapnya malam.

Berpikir. Namun aku rasa itu melelahkan. Aku malas, dan berhenti. Menutup mata dan mulai tertidur lagi. "..apa ini tanda kalau malam malam menyiksa itu tidak akan ada lagi?" kembali, batinku berharap.

Esoknya aku bangun dengan bugar. Aku merasa semua mulai membaik dan memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti pada awalnya saat pertama Dazai datang.

Di ruang makan, ibu sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sendiri. Tidak ada Dazai yang bermain dengan smartphonenya duduk di kursi. Aku bertanya pada ibu dan ia menjawab,

"Dia pergi pagi pagi sekali. Ibu tidak tau kemana."

..apa yang terjadi?

Sehari terasa sangat cepat bagiku. Sejak malam pertama dengan Dazai— maksudku, malam pertama ia dengan lancang menyetubuhiku, rasanya siang hari sangat singkat dan malam hari adalah waktu yang sangat panjang yang selalu diisi rasa takut.

Namun kini mereka tak terasa. Ketakutan itu entah kenapa menghilang. Tersembunyi, atau mungkin lenyap. Rasanya aku kembali merasakan hidup sebagai Nakahara Chuuya yang biasa. Kuliah, bernyanyi, dan berbakti.

"Aku pulang." setelah salamku, tidak ada suara yang membalas. Ibu belum pulang, dan Dazai tidak ada di rumah. Apa dia benar benar pergi dan tidak akan kembali? Dalam hati aku merasa sedikit gembira.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, lalu tanpa bertele tele langsung pergi mandi. Tidak lama kemudian, aku sudah keluar dari kamar dengan kaus biru dan boxer hitam selutut.

Ibu bilang akan pulang malam karena ada sebuah perayaan di tempatnya bekerja, terpaksa aku memasak makan malam sendiri. Terimakasih pada bakat memasak ibu yang juga diwariskan padaku, aku bisa makan dengan bangga.

Setelah makan aku mematikan semua lampu, mengunci pintu dan masuk ke kamarku. Menunggu kantuk datang, aku mengecek handphone sambil mendengar beberapa lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan besok di cafe. Dan masuk ke selimut,, tertidur.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku bisa tidur senyenyak ini. Lepas dari rasa takut pintu itu akan berderit dan Dazai akan datang. Aku tidak mendengarnya lagi.

Aku harap.

Namun gagal.

Aku mendengarnya, sial!

Dia kembali! Ketakutanku kembali! Tubuhku bergetar kembali! Kenapa naif sekali berpikir kalau Dazai akan pergi selamanya?

Aku menutup mataku. Pura pura tertidur dan menghadap ke samping. Meredam rasa takut dengan menggenggam erat selimut. Tapi tunggu—

Dia duduk di belakangku. Tangannya menyentuh kepalaku, membelainya dengan lembut. Kenapa?

"Aku tau kau terbangun.." telak, aku membuka mataku. "..Chuuya payah berakting." aku masih memunggunginya. Belum sanggup menatap kakao dingin yang aku ingat.

"Maaf membangunkan. Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu. Syukurlah sudah baikan.."

Lagi, aku hanya ingin diam. Namun setelah menelaah jauh, yang selalu muncul saat aku sakit kemarin adalah Dazai. Walau aku membencinya, tapi tidak enak jika mengabaikan.

"Aku sudah sehat." akhirnya aku berbicara, "..terimakasih."

Lalu Dazai mencium pipiku, berdiri, dan pergi.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Kini bukan karena menangis, namun bingung. Kebingungan yang besar, tentang diri seorang Dazai Osamu.

Apa yang dia cari dari Nakahara Chuuya? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Nakahara Chuuya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kami berdua?

Fokusku sepenuhnya milik pertanyaan itu, hingga semua pekerjaan dan kuliah hari ini hanya menjadi angin lalu saja.

Malam itu seperti sebelumnya. Ibu tidak pulang dan aku sendiri di rumah.

Aku tertidur, namun tidak benar benar tidur. Aku menunggunya. Sosok yang penuh misteri yang sekali lagi membuatku terpikat. Aku menanti kehadiran seseorang Dazai Osamu.

Dan lalu dia datang. Duduk di sebelahku seperti malam sebelumnya. Hanya ia tidak memberiku elusan di kepala, ia hanya melihat jauh ke luar jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Diam hampir sepuluh menit, lalu berbicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa di sini selalu membuatku tenang dan ...sedih." kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan sangat pelan. Namun tidak ada suara lain yang menghalangi telinga ku untuk mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya dengan tak kalah pelan.

"Tenang karena ada Chuuya. Sedih, juga karena Chuuya."

"Aku?"

Saat itu aku ingin marah. Sungguh ingin marah. Apa yang salah dariku membuat dia bersedih? Justru dia yang membuatku hancur bukan? Seharusnya aku yang bersedih karena dia.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, jadi tidak akan aku katakan."

Dia bodoh?

Apa dia tidak sadar selama ini dia melukaiku?

"Maafkan aku." lalu ia mengecup keningku, "..ini akan segera berakhir."

Setelah itu ia pergi.

Malam selanjutnya, ia tidak datang.

Aku tidak peduli.

Malam selanjutnya juga.

Selanjutnya juga.

Dan aku merasa tenang. Walau sedikit rindu masih larut dalam kesal, aku merasa cukup. Seminggu lebih pintuku tidak terbuka karena Dazai, dan sedikit aku merindukannya.

Lalu selanjutnya, ia kembali.

Derit pintu terdengar langsung membangunkanku dari mimpi. Dazai datang dan dengan cepat naik ke atas tubuhku. Menciumku dengan kasar, suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Lalu ia memulai lagi hal yang dulu ia lakukan.

Membuka kemejaku dan kemejanya, mendengus di tiap inchi kulitku. Jemarinya menjelajah dengan nakal dan membuatku menggeliat. Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak tau!

Kenapa Dazai kembali dengan sosok ini?

Lenguh yang tertahan di ujung tenggorokanku dipaksanya keluar dengan menyapa liangku menggunakan jarinya. "Ahhn.."

"Chuuya, kau tidak seperti biasanya.." ia menuduhku telak.

Ya. Aku tidak merasakan takut itu lagi. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Tapi tetap saja aku benci ini. Aku benci dia yang melakukan sesukanya pada tubuhku. Aku hanya mengikuti irama saat hentakannya mengencang. Bibir bawah kugigit dan seprai kuremas sekuat kuatnya.

"Da—dazai?" suara parauku terlepas. Ia menjeda kegiatannya, melihat sorot mataku yang penuh sakit lalu menggumam.

"Kenapa?" aku melanjutkan, "..untuk apa ... ini?"

Setelahnya, ia tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Dan yang aku ingat hanya permainannya yang kasar. Menikmatiku lalu seperti sebelumnya, ia pergi tanpa kata apapun.

Hidupku kembali gelap. Ibu, sudah berapa lama tidak pulang? Sejak perayaan di tempat kerjanya, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Dia selalu memberi kabar dengan sms, setidaknya dua kali sehari. Namun aku khawatir.

Apa yang terjadi pada dunia tanpa sepengetahuanku?

Aku kembali takut pada Dazai. Siang kembali terasa singkat, dan malam selalu panjang. Malam ini dia datang. Aku merasakan, aku mendengar derit pintu itu.

Aku siap untuk tangisku, namun semua berubah saat ia naik ke tempat tidur. Tapi dia tidak menimpaku, melainkan memelukku dan ikut terbaring.

Kaget. Namun aku tidak berbicara. Sementara nafas Dazai yang tadi memburu mulai melembut, kepalanya semakin dekat ke pangkal leherku. Aku telentang dan dia memelukku dari samping, alasan kondisi aneh itu di luar kemampuan berpikirku.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan, bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat, aku mendengar Dazai terisak.

 _'Apa lagi ini?!'_

"A—ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan halus. Takut memancing emosinya, tapi ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku sakit. Aku sekarat. Aku ingin mati. Chuuya, matilah bersamaku..."

Seketika aku merasa terkena serangan jantung.

 _'Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Tapi apa ada orang melamar dengan mengajak mati bersama? Apa Dazai gila? Apa dia kerasukan? Apa ini benar benar Dazai? Sisi Dazai yang tidak kuketahui?'_

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Aku bertengkar dengan ayahku." suara Dazai tenggelam dalam isaknya, "dia ingin aku jadi pengacara, tapi aku menuntut menjadi detektif."

 _'Ah..itu dia.'_ aku mendapatkan poinnya lalu kembali bertanya, "Bukankah mirip?"

"Tentu beda!" Dazai berteriak marah, marah seperti anak kecil yang imajinasinya dibantah orang dewasa. "Pengacara mencari kebenaran dari yang membayar, detektif hanya mencari tanpa berpihak. Jujur, tanpa uang. Bisa kau pahami itu Chuuya? Bisa kau pahami?!"

Aku tidak tau Dazai Osamu adalah orang yang kekanak kanakan, "..aku paham." jawabku singkat.

"Ayahku menyebalkan!" bibirnya maju menggemaskan. "Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana yahh..." suaraku terjeda. Ragu untuk menjawab karena tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melakukannya. Namun wajah Dazai yang menatapku teguh tidak bisa membuatku melarikan diri dari kewajiban memenuhi permintaannya.

"Kalau aku sih," aku mencoba, "sebaiknya ikut keinginanmu saja."

"Kenapa?" ia malah menuntut.

"Karena,," kalimatku tergantung, "..melakukan pekerjaan yang diinginkan itu pasti hasilnya kurang maksimal. Semangatnya saja kurang. Kalau kau punya impian, wujudkan saja."

Aku melihat matanya memasang tatapan polos lalu ia kembali bertanya,

"Chuuya kenapa jadi penyanyi?"

Sejenak keheningan terjadi saat aku berpikir, lalu aku menjawab, "Aku kan bukan orang serba bisa sepertimu, jadi aku pikir lebih baik memantapkan skill untuk mencari uang. Aku rasa, menurutku paling baik kalau kau ikuti saja mimpimu."

Lalu aku menatapnya dan mata kami bertemu. Wajah Dazai sangat tampan dari dekat, kulitnya putih dan hidung nya mancung. Matanya membulat polos sehabis menangis ala anak anak.

Sejenak kemudian terasa panas menjalar di wajah, dan refleks aku memalingkan wajah ke sisi berlawanan. Menunjukkan punggung ku pada Dazai demi menutupi rona merah malu ini.

Tak lama, aku merasakan pelukannya mengerat dan kepalanya bertumpu di bahuku. Dengan hangat dan lembut, aku mendengar, "..Chuuya, terimakasih."

Benar benar rasa yang berbeda. Mencairkan waktu malamku yang biasa berhenti saat Dazai di sini. Kini kami hanya tertidur dengan menekuk punggung dan Dazai yang memelukku erat.

...aku menyukainya.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dan kulihat Dazai tertidur di sampingku, setia dengan pelukannya. Kupandangi dia dengan kulit putih dan nafasnya yang lembut, matanya tertutup dan wajah tidurnya sangat damai. Polos masih seperti anak anak.

Aku mengusap rambutnya singkat sebelum bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi dia menahan tanganku, "jangan pergi." ucapnya.

"Aku harus bantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan..." aku berdalih, tanpa memandangnya.

"Disini saja. Temani aku sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, aku harus bergegas.. Ibu menunggu.."

"Ibumu tidak pulang." ia melepas tanganku.

"Kau bercanda? Ibu bilang dia pulang hari ini."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak.."

Wajah dingin yang ia lempar padaku sangat jujur, tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Namun, dia tau apa? Aku anaknya, dan ibu bilang dia akan pulang hari ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Kali ini Dazai yang tinggal sendirian di kamar itu.

Memasuki ruang makan, aku tidak melihat sosok ibu disana. Sepi, hanya peralatan dapur yang tertata seperti seharusnya. Ku cari di kamar mandi, ruang keluarga, halaman belakang, ...tidak ada.

"Aku sudah bilang dia tidak akan pulang." lalu Dazai muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Masih menggunakan kemeja creamnya yang tadi, "...Chuuya, ibumu tidak akan pulang lagi.."

Rautnya sedih, namun aku marah. Kuraih kerah bajunya, berteriak dengan mengancam, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku brengsek?! Kau bilang tidak akan menyakitinya! Kau bilang kalau aku diam kau tidak akan mengganggunya! Mana ibuku?!"

Aku benci wajah santai itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Dazai menjawab pelan. Dia seakan tidak punya beban, hanya rasa iba. Aku tidak suka.

"Chuuya, duduklah dulu. Aku buatkan kopi, kita akan bicara—"

"Persetan! Aku hanya ingin tau dimana ibuku! Beritahu aku sialan!" sekali lagi aku membentaknya. Namun yang dia malah memelukku, lalu dengan lembut berisik lirih,

"..ini akan menyakitkan."

.

.

Dazai bilang, dia menyukaiku. Dia mencintaiku.

Di awal kami bertemu— bukan, di awal dia melihatku musim dingin tahun lalu di Hokkaido, saat aku memenuhi permintaan bernyanyi di sana. Dia melihatku, dan dia menyukaiku.

Dazai bilang, sejak saat itu dia mencari tahu tentangku. Dan di semua hal yang dia dapatkan, dia bilang dia menemukan alasannya untuk hidup. Yaitu aku, seorang Nakahara Chuuya.

Dazai bilang, bukan sebuah kebetulan ibuku bekerja di tempat ayahnya. Namun, dia yang menawarkannya. Dia mencari cara untuk mendekatkan jarak antara aku dan dirinya.

Aku tidak percaya ini. Namun yang selanjutnya ia katakan, lebih dan lebih membuatku tidak percaya.

Dazai bilang, ibuku bukan orang baik.

Saat itu aku ingin sekali menamparnya. Namun ia menenangkanku, menggenggam tanganku, bukan untuk menahanku menggebuknya melainkan menahanku untuk menangis setelah ia mengatakan hal ini,

"Ibumu,, menjualmu padaku."

.

.

Duniaku gelap. Waktuku berhenti. Ruhku pergi, ke masa lalu dimana aku bisa menemukan bukti atas kesalahan Dazai sebagai alasan untuk menendangnya saat ini juga dari rumahku.

Namun nihil.

"Kau bekerja Chuuya? Untuk membayar kuliahmu sendiri bukan? Gaji sebagai penyanyi lumayan besar. Sebagian kau ambil untuk kuliah, dan sebagian kau beri ibumu. Kau tidak menggunakannya untuk kesenanganmu bukan?"

Dazai benar. Aku tidak pernah membeli hal yang aku inginkan dengan uang gajiku. Tapi itu demi ibu. Demi aku dan ibu.

"Apa ibumu pernah memberimu uang saku? Tidak kan? Gaji ibumu lebih besar dari yang kau tau Chuuya. Dan semua dia habiskan untuk—" Dazai berhenti, menarik nafasnya. Aku merasakan genggamannya mengerat, "—keluarganya yang lain."

 _'Omong kosong!'_

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tau segalanya? Dia ibuku, Dazai! Kami hidup bersama selama 18 tahun, dan kau menuduhnya seperti itu?"

"Chuuya.. Kau hidup dengannya 18 tahun, berapa lama dia menunjukkan dirinya di depanmu? Seminggu dua kali? Seminggu sekali?"

"Dia.. dia bekerja."

"Dengar kan aku.." tangannya mengusap air mata ku yang sudah mengalir, "Dia bekerja di hotel bintang 5 dan selesai pukul 3 sore. Jujur, awalnya aku bingung Chuuya. Gaji ibumu besar, namun kau masih bekerja begitu kerasnya? Aku bingung, lalu aku menyelidikinya. Dan itulah yang aku dapat."

"...a—aku..."

"Dia bertemu suami barunya sekitar tiga tahun lalu—"

"Apa kau bilang?!" aku memotong ucapannya dengan teriakan, dan dia membalasku dengan belaian lembut di pipi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini dari dulu karena aku tau kau akan sangat sangat terluka. Maafkan aku.."

Aku terisak, menangis, lemah, namun Dazai memelukku. Kali ini aku benar benar merasakan kehangatannya.

"Saat datang kemari, ibumu menyambutku dengan baik. Sangat baik, lalu dia mengetahui kalau aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tidak peduli..." ucapku lemah.

"Dia bilang, aku bisa bersamamu kalau aku membayar."

"Kalian iblis!"

"Maaf.. Aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih baik selain mengambilmu duluan."

Aku terhentak, menjauhkan tubuhku darinya lalu melempar tatapan menuntut sebuah jawaban "apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjualmu pada orang lain, karena itu alasannya masih mengasuhmu. Chuuya, ibumu tidak pernah menyayangimu. Itu palsu. Percaya padaku."

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku sudah memberinya semua yang kupunya, aku sudah memilikimu. Aku akan menikahimu."

"Apa—"

"Tidak apa Chuuya.. Aku mengerti kau tidak akan percaya padaku, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak mengerti!" aku kembali berteriak. "Kemana kau selama ini?" akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Membujuk ibumu untuk kembali. Namun gagal. Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku bertemu ayahku dan bertengkar dengannya. Dia bilang aku harus berhenti mengusik hidup orang. Aku tau aku melakukannya, tapi itu untukmu Chuuya.. Maafkan aku."

"Lalu,, untuk apa semua malam itu? Yang kau lakukan padaku setiap malam?"

"Maaf. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau sangat manis."

"Kau brengsek," aku terisak, "..dan kau bodoh... Kau membuatku benci padamu."

"Maaf.. Ini rumit, tapi aku benar benar jujur saat ini. Lebih dari apapun, aku sangat jujur saat ini. Aku tidak bisa berbohong di depan mata birumu."

Sekejap berikutnya, aku pergi meninggalkan dia. Masuk ke kamar setelah membanting pintu dengan kasar. Tak ingin ditanya, tak ingin diganggu. Dan yang aku lihat sebelum pintu itu tertutup adalah, wajah Dazai yang tertunduk ditopang kedua tangannya.

 **Dazai pov**

Aku tau aku terlihat seperti orang jahat yang mangusik hidupnya dan menyebar kebohongan. Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkannya dari ibunya yang jahat. Yang munafik, yang setengah iblis. Chuuya terlalu lama bersamanya dan aku ingin meruntuhkan kepercayaan yang ia punya itu.

Sudah gelap, dan Chuuya belum keluar dari kamarnya. Walau aku punya kunci cadangan kamarnya, tapi dia tidak membiarkanku masuk untuk melihat, bahkan memberinya makanan. Aku khawatir dia akan sakit seperti kemarin.

Aku menunggu di samping pintu kamarnya. Duduk bersebelahan dengan nampan yang di atasnya ada sup dan susu yang mendingin. Wajah kusimpuhkan ke lutut, setengah mengantuk menunggu Chuuya membuka pintu untukku.

Samar decitan pintu yang terbuka sampai ke telingaku, Chuuya keluar. Matanya sembab dan sangat lesuh. Wajahnya tertunduk tertutup tirai rambut jingganya yang berantakan.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, terduduk di depanku.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" suaranya sendu.

Senyumku muncul, lembut, jujur. Aku membelai pipinya, mengusap kelopak mata yang membengkak karena tangisan.

"Lebih dari apapun dan siapapun di dunia Chuuya, kumohon percayalah padaku.."

Tiba tiba dia menahan tanganku di wajahnya,

"Kalau begitu," ia berbicara, "..bawa aku ke sana."

"Eh?"

"Kau tau dimana ibuku kan? Antar aku ke sana. Biarkan aku melihatnya, agar aku percaya. Agar aku percaya padamu."

"Itu akan menyakitimu."

"Antarkan aku!" ia berteriak. Penuh amarah dan keputus asaan.

Dan dalam kondisi ini, aku tidak tau apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Bagaimana membuat dia percaya tanpa menyakitinya?

Di sana, ada ibunya dengan keluarga yang dicintai, tidak ada nama Chuuya di sana. Tidak ada sosok Chuuya di sana. Apa yang akan terjadi pada makhluk rapuh ini kalau aku membawanya melihat kepedihan nasibnya?

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi, Chuuya."

"ANTARKAN AKU!"

Sejenak aku diam, "..Baik, tapi Chuuya harus makan dulu."

Sangat tampak dia tidak berminat dengan lasagna itu. Dia menatapnya kosong. Aku tau pikiran dan ruhnya sedang berada bermil mil dari sini.

Kuraih tangannya, berkata lembut, "kusuapi yah?" ia hanya mengangguk halus.

Kemudian sesuap lasagna itu sampai ke mulut kecilnya. Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti kalau hatinya sangat bimbang saat ini. Otaknya dipenuhi pikiran pikiran rumit, seperti kerumitan yang aku alami sejak bertemu dengannya.

Saat pertama aku menganggap dia hanyalah pria yang bekerja untuk menambah uang kuliah, namun saat aku menemukan latar hidupnya, tentang masalah yang ia tidak tau, ibunya, disitulah sebuah perasaan ingin melindungi muncul.

Semua sex yang aku lakukan padanya kejam. Itu salah. Aku hanya butuh pelampiasan karena tekanan hidup yang aku punya. Masalah keluarga yang penuh tuntutan dan memojokkanku sampai di titik mencari sebuah pelampiasan.

Sex. Aku tidak bisa berpikir mencari orang lain saat sepenuhnya sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintai seorang Nakahara Chuuya.

Namun bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Memperkosanya tiap malam, aku tidak ingin itu. Tapi Chuuya sangat manis, sangat menarik, sangat merangsang, hingga waras tidak lagi berteman denganku di tiap malam.

Aku akan menikahinya nanti. Aku akan minta maaf. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, alasan tentang semuanya. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan membuat dia bahagia. Aku berjanji pada diriku sejak awal melihat senyum dan mendengar suaranya.

Kembali, dengan perlahan aku menyuapinya. Seperti orang sakit, namun aku menikmati waktu ini. Aku harap ini bisa berjalan lebih lama agar penderitaan Chuuyaku bisa tertunda.

"Hmmm..." ia menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Sedikit lagi." aku meminta.

"Sudah cukup,"

"Kau belum makan dari pagi, Chuuya.. Ayolah, beberapa suap lagi." dan dia hanya menggelang.

"Ayo pergi Dazai." kini dia yang meminta, dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menolak.

Kuambil jaket yang tergantung dan kusampirkan ke bahunya. Lalu kunci mobil, dan kami pergi.

Rumah keluarga wanita itu ada di distrik sebelah, tidak terlalu jauh dan jika menggunakan mobil hanya memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Sepanjang perjalan di malam itu Chuuya hanya diam. Menatap aspal, masih dengan pikirannya.

Kugenggam tangan kanannya di sela sela mengemudiku, erat, memberinya kekuatan sampai kami tiba.

Kulihat ia menatap rumah yang terbilang besar itu, "sudah kuduga, seharusnya kita tidak datang." aku berucap. Namun Chuuya tidak mengindahkan dan keluar dari mobil.

Aku ingin menahannya, namun ia sudah berlari ke arah pintu. Aku mengejar dan sebelum aku melewati gerbang, sosok ibunya muncul dari pintu, menghentikan langkah Chuuya.

"Aku pergi sayang.." wanita itu tersenyum pada seseorang di dalam, lalu melihat ke depan. Mereka bertatapan.

"Chuuya?" wanita itu bingung. Terkejut. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku tau sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi, dan itu terwujud ketika seorang pria keluar dari rumah. Pria itu menggendong seorang anak perempuan berusia empat tahun, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Itu teman ibu?" anak itu menimpali.

Chuuya hanya diam. Kemudian aku mendekatinya. Melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, memeluknya dari belakang. Menyampaikan kata, "Aku di sini. Aku menjagamu."

Otot yang tadi mengencang kini melemah. Dengan dingin Chuuya melempar tatapan jijik. Dengan muak dan benci, lalu berkata, "Jangan hiraukan aku lagi." kemudian pergi.

Menggenggam tanganku dan pergi. Menarikku ke mobil untuk pergi. Meninggalkan keluarga bahagia di sana untuk pergi. Melupakan rasa sakitnya untuk pergi, ke jurang kekecewaan.

Hening mengisi perjalanan kami ke rumah. Tidak kusangka kalau Chuuya yang pertama akan mengajak berbicara.

"Aku ingin mati."

Sontak aku meninjak pedal rem. Membuat mobil berhenti di tengah jalan dan berguncang.

"Jangan mati! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati! Chuuya kumohon jangan mati. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk itu. Jangan mengatakan itu! Kumohon jangan!"

"Ap—apa?"

Samar kudengar klakson mobil di belakang, namun kuacuhkan. Lebih memilih meraih tangan terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu, menggenggamnya erat. Menatap bayangan samudra yang indah itu.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau minta. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin kau mencintaiku. Tapi jika, jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, bahkan menyukaiku sedikitpun, aku tetap mencintaimu Chuuya. Hanya saja, kumohon. Jangan mengatakan ingin mati. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk itu, jangan pernah bayangkan ingin mati. Kumohon..."

Aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan klakson yang bertubi tubi dan teriakan pengguna jalan yang lain. Sosok si depanku, nyawanya, hidupnya, dirinya, jauh lebih penting daripada amarah mereka. Jauh lebih penting daripada masuk kantor polisi atau ditahan sebagai napi.

Chuuya lebih penting.

Dan setelah kebisuan panjang, yang Chuuya katakan sebagai jawaban hanyalah satu kata, "maaf."

Kemudian aku memeluknya.

 **Chuuya pov**

Hari yang melelahkan. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apapun. Ini pertama kali aku menghabiskan seharian dengan Dazai. Dan setelah ini apa dia akan menggagahiku seperti sebelum sebelumnya?

Otakku tidak bisa mencerna itu lagi. Sudah terlalu penuh dengan kekecewaan, namun pria ini, Dazai Osamu ini, memberi sedikit kehangatan dalam kecewa itu.

Sampai di rumah, aku langsung merebahkan tubuh di kasur. Membagi lelah pada kasur yang menjadi teman tidurku tiap malam. Salah satu lengan menimpa wajah, dan dari celahnya kulihat Dazai masuk ke kamarku.

Apapun yang akan dia lakukan, aku tidak peduli.

Dia berjalan ke arah kasur, duduk di tepi dekat denganku. Hazelnya menatapku sendu, perlahan tangannya menggenggam satu tanganku yang bebas. Mengaitkan jarinya di antara jariku. Nyaman.

"Kau baik?"

aku menggeleng.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak usah datang... mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Dazai." aku mengabaikan tawarannya, "..setelah ini aku harus apa?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Lakukan seperti Chuuya yang biasa saja." genggamannya terlepas, beralih menyingkirkan lengan yang menutup wajahku hingga ia bisa melihat seluruh peluh yang ada di wajahku.

"Kuliah, bekerja, lakukan seperti biasanya. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu, kan?"

"Ya.. Aku tau."

"Berapa umurmu Chuuya? Delapan belas? Saat kau lulus aku akan menikahimu."

"H—hah?!" aku berteriak seraya bangkit terduduk. Mungkin sedikit kontras dapat terlihat di wajahku yang kusut ini. "Me-meni.. kah?"

Dazai mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup keningku lembut, "Untuk apa cinta kalau tidak menikah?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Chuuya, aku minta maaf. Atas semua itu, malam malam yang menakutkan bagimu bukan? Maafkan aku."

Aku mulai menyimak.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Setelah dosa yang ia lakukan, dan kebaikan yang ia lakukan, semua untukku. Tidak akan aku temui lagi pria dengan cinta yang begitu besar untukku selain Dazai.

Namun aku benci saat dia melakukan hal itu sesukanya. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa aku tau. Aku tidak ingin dia tau semua tentangku, sedangkan aku tidak tau apapun tentangnya. Tapi,

"Aku memaafkanmu."

yah, aku memaafkannya. Walau aku belum bisa mencintai dia sebesar cintanya padaku.

Dazai tau itu. Dia mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan di keningku. Lalu dengan senyum dan sentuhan yang hangat, Dazai berkata dengan suara lembutnya,

"Cintai aku dengan perlahan, Chuuya."

 **END**

* * *

Haii.. Cylva kembali dengan sebuah keasaman yang hqq.

Terimakasih pada novel Sidney Sheldon yang menginspirasi ff ini.

Sebenarnya story ini sudah lama kubuat, hanya belum sempat post dan males juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi ga apa deh yah, yang penting dipost /apaluh

Masih menghidupkan Soukoku ~

Dan setelah lama tidak ngetik, ku jadi ragu sama penulisan. Apa masih buruk? Atau masih gaje? Rasanya malah makin gaje sih yah. Tolong kritik saran nya dong ~

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Dan,, ku tetap mengharapkan komentar readers sekalian... :'3

Bye bye~


End file.
